


Toxic Feint

by cupidsbow



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Festivids, duel, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste of a poison paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Feint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



> This was the final vid I made, as a last minute treat. I ended up with the Saturday before Festivids go-live with no pressing engagements, so I cut this together in a single day. I think the speed shows, but it was a lot of fun to make.
> 
> The most difficult aspect was the amateur quality of the source -- the uneven light levels and unsteady camera work meant that I became nauseated after editing for a while, so I had to take frequent breaks. It's amazing I got it done by the deadline really.
> 
> My favourite part was constructing the lesbian love triangle. :)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/30843/30843_original.png)  


Download: [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wiwa48dx7yoyny5/ToxicFeint-cupidsbow-sm-mp4.rar) (rar 23MB); [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8yy8g7juu285r8m/ToxicFeint-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (rar 51.7MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/VTNB309Mdao)

  



End file.
